1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to medical fabric goods made by utilizing weak magnetism of 2 to 20 gauss, especially to warmth-keeping accessories and health and sanitation articles.
2. Description of Prior Art
A Human being is clad with clothes so as to keep temperature adapted to the environment. For example, in the cold season of winter, a human being is clad with multiple layers of clothes to keep the body temperature to an appropriate degree in order not to catch cold. Moreover, in addition to such clothes, a human being supplementarily puts on accessories such as gloves, mufflers, and the like, to keep warmth effectively of the respective parts of the body.
The conventional accessories are made by utilizing the natural fibers such as wool, hemp, cotton, etc. or the chemical fibers such as nylon, polyester, etc. Those fibers are to maintain the body temperature by preventing the heat from going outside. Those accessories are only to utilize mainly the warmth-keeping effect of air layers of the clothes and the like knitted by fibers. Loss of heat from body has been prevented by the air layers. There has been no conventional product of warmth-keeping accessories having anti-mold properties and anti-biotic properties.